Liz's Diary
by SakuraXRaph
Summary: Liz is writing a diary after she received one from Kid for her birthday. Is KidxLiz. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey There!

This is my first entry isn't it? Well, it was my birthday yesterday. That's when I got this Soul Diary from Patty. We had a party. It was fun!

It was a fancy dress/smart party. I'd actually class it as smart. Anyway, Kid wore a white suit, Patty had a giraffe-print dress, that was knee-length, Soul wore his red, pin-stripe suit with red shirt, and black tie, Black Star was wearing a suit and tie, Tsubaki wore a long, cream dress and Maka wore a dark purple, knee-length dress with her hair half up, half down. The second I walked in, Patty, Maka and Tsubaki dragged me upstairs. On my bed, a knee-length black dress with black spots and a black and white spotted belt with a light green buckle was laid out.

'Put it on and then get us when you have it on!' Maka said, ushering everyone out so I could change.

I had the beautiful dress on and called them all back in.

'Looked like we made the right decision!' Tsubaki said. They all pulled out make-up and Patty got my hair straighteners, and they set to work.

Time passed, and Soul knocked on the door to see if we had done. He looked around the door and stopped. A few seconds later, his mouth broke into an enormous smile.

'Wow Liz. Kid is really going to blush!' I looked at him with a blank expression on my face.

I had smoky eyes and my hair was pulled back with bobby pins the same colour as my hair. We went downstairs to join everyone else, and they just looked at me. I looked over at Kid, and smiled. I'm sure I saw a little blush form on his face...

It was going well when Soul announced partner dancing. He paired up with Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki, then it was just me, Kid and Patty. Patty walked over to Kid and said something to him. I'm not sure what it was though. It may have been a 'go and ask Liz is she wants to dance,' because sure enough, he walked over to me and asked me to dance.

Once me and Kid had gotten into position, we danced. I'm sure a few confessions went on there because I heard Soul say to Maka that he really liked her, Black Star said something similar to Tsubaki.

'Um, Liz?' Kid said, looking down and blushing a little.

'Yeah? What's up Kid?' I said, trying to keep my cool, but blushing at the same time.

'I really like you Liz. I mean _**really**_ like you. D-do you want to go out sometime?' He asked, looking up, cheeks bright red.

'Sure!' I said, both of the blush lining our faces disappearing. I put my head on his shoulder, and we danced together like there was no tomorrow.

~ Liz

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anyone in it. (Though I wish I owned Kid! .)**

**I don't know if I should continue. I have written a second but I don't know! . HELP MEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

We tided everything away today. It took us a while. We woke up at 08:00, I made breakfast with Patty, Maka and Tsubaki, whilst the boys cleaned everything up. Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star and Soul stayed the night so they could help.

After we'd all cleared everything away, we watched a movie. Everyone stayed the night again so we had a sleep-over, complete with games and the such. We played spin the bottle, and because no one had smashed the bottle out of anger, we played seven minutes in heaven. Kid wanted it to be eight so we had to get it changed...

Soul spun the bottle first, and it landed on me. It was so embarrassing...

When we came out again, Black Star spun the bottle and it landed on none other than my loveable sister Patty. Whilst they were in the closet, Maka spun the bottle and it landed on Kid. They did not look happy.

We played some more until we decided to watch another movie. Soul went with Tsubaki, I went with Black Star and Kid went with Patty.

We watched Scary Movie 5. I think I fell asleep on Kid...

~ Liz

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Please Review and such. Let me know If I should carry on. I need ideas for another chapter if I do. Sorry it is so short! Thanks for reading! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY!

I'm Patty! I am Liz's sister. I wanted Liz to read this so that is why it is in her diary. DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME BIG SIS! Please?

Today was funny. You know Crona? Well…he did something today and I'm not sure what to do. You see, that thing was something he did to me.

We were just finishing class, and Crona asked me over to his house so I could help him with homework. We did do homework! But we also did something else too. And now I'm scared because I don't know what to do. As I was bending over him to get my school books out of my bag, I think he accidently fell and ended on top of me. He was flat on top of me, both of us going bright red, and our eyes wide as we realised that his lips ended up crushed against my small ones. He shifted and pulled me up; both of our eyes closed now, my arms wrapped around his skinny neck, his hands around my waist. He was the one who pulled away first and as soon as he realised what he did, he ran and hid under the coffee table. I walked over to him and crawled under it, lying next to him.

'Hey Crona? It's ok. Don't be upset! Please?' I said softly. He looked up and I pressed my lips to his once again.

It got to about 6:30, and we decided to do some homework. I pulled out my English book and we started to write our English papers due for the next week. We could do it in pairs, so I did it with Crona, because Liz and Kid were doing theirs together. We did it on the history of Death Valley, a hidden village in the desert surrounding Death City. From what we researched, it was a really nice place. Until something big happened. It was an explosion or something, and the whole valley went BANG! And everyone died. Now, it is all deserted and everything. I bet Liz would hate it there…

Well, id better be off now. Oh yeah! Crona asked me out so me and him are going to the Café to have a coffee or something, then he said he had a surprise for me! I can't awit!

~ Patty

* * *

**Sorry I have not uploaded for a while! I have been so busy!**

**This is a one-off doing someone else's POV, just because my sis loves Patty, and I think that when someone kisses someone else. they want Privacy. And I could not think of how to do it in Liz's POV anyway.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review and I might need suggestions on the next chapter!**

**Thanks a lot you guys!**


End file.
